Winden Training Dojo
|monsterhouse=Yes |levelrange=40 to 50 |track1name=PMD3) Unexplored Region of Ice |track1floor=BF1-14 |track2name=PMD3) Glacier Palace ~Eastern Tower~ |track2floor=BF15-30 (East path) |track3name=PMD3) Glacier Palace ~Western Tower~ |track3floor=BF15-30 (West path)}} Winden Training Dojo, shortened to Winden Dojo or WTD, is a dungeon that serves as Winden's equivalent to the Marowak Training Dojo and houses its arena. It is located near Winden Forest. No HMs are needed to access it besides those needed to get to Winden. The dungeon primarily has Ice- and Fighting-types. This dungeon has a midpoint after Floor 15. Two paths can be taken, the east path or the west path. You can switch between the two paths on Floors 18, 21, 23, and 26 by taking the stairs that face their respective direction. The weather in the dungeon is a mix of snow and hail. It may hail more frequently due to Vanilluxe. Attributes WTD First.png|Floors 1-15 WTD East.png|Floors 16-30 (East) WTD West.png|Floors 16-30 (West) Floors 1-15 The scenery features a lite color scheme and has water tiles. There is also minimal darkness. After Floor 15, you will enter a room with multiple warp tiles with two stairs at the end. This is where you choose between the east and west paths. Floors 16-30 (East path) The floor takes on a similar scheme as the lower floors, but there are some noticeable differences. The darkness is increased by a bit. Floors 16-30 (West path) The dungeon takes on a darker color scheme compared to the lower floors and the East path. Water tiles are replaced with abyss tiles, allowing only Flying or Ghost-type Pokémon to traverse them. The darkness is at its most prominent in this part of the dungeon. On Floor 20 is the Sealed Chamber for Orange Silks. Winden Training Dojo Vault End Box At the end of the dungeon, you enter the hoard room, where Sensei Weavile is waiting. Weavile praises the player for making it through the dungeon, but tells them that it is watching and that they can only take the Deluxe Box from the room and nothing else. Said box can have: * Diet Ribbon * Escape Rope * Revival Herb * Gold Leaf * Gold Ribbon * Nugget * Relic Gold Pokémon Items Mystery Eggs has Mystery Eggs that can appear on all floors, including both the west and east paths. Dungeon Objective Like other dojos, the dungeon objective is most commonly to train. Although, this dungeon is the only place you can recruit Timburr, Scraggy, or Pancham through Mystery Eggs, but it depends on the route taken. It is the only dungeon where an Orange Silk can be obtained. Tips *In the west path, Pokémon can ambush and stun you quickly. There are also larger rooms and Pokémon spawn more quickly. *Vanilluxe will change the weather to hail upon spawning, so be wary if you're using clear weather for weather rocks. Trivia * was created by Kirk * was released on the 26th of November in 2015. * If the player were to use Honey in the end room, it would spawn multiple Sensei Weavile. But they will only spawn on the same tile as the original one, and all of them won't move. If the player were to talk to them, they will be presented with multiple dialogue boxes. *On Archford Training Dojo's release, all dojos got a 50% boost in experience for a week. Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Winden Category:Winden Dungeons Category:Dojo Category:Silk Dungeons Category:Interior Dungeons